In the conventional vehicle body structure, a pair of left and right side sills extends in a vehicle front-rear direction. A side sill reinforcing member is provided at a rear portion of the side sill. In addition, a wheel arch which covers a periphery of a rear wheel is disposed behind the side sill. The side sill reinforcing member is fixed to an outer surface of the wheel arch and is connected to the wheel arch (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-030689). In such a case, a load applied to the side sill in the vehicle front-rear direction is transmitted to the outer surface of the wheel arch via the side sill reinforcing member.